Two Minds, One Heart
by artnk64
Summary: Kagome is the new student at Shikon High. She want's to live a normal life like she's alway's wanted but never had because she had to move from place to place alot. Will she finaly get that normal life she's alway's wanted? NOT. At least not when someone


Kagome awoke one glorious day only to hear her mother telling the whole family that they all  
  
were moving because of her job. Kagome started packing that very afternoon. "Great, moving  
  
again. How am I ever gonna get uses to this?" sighed Kagome putting some boxes out of the  
  
way. The Higarashi family moved a lot because of Mrs. Higarashi's job. The only thing different  
  
about this move was that it was going to be permanent. Kagome sighed at the thought of moving  
  
to another place permanently. She was so happy about actually staying in one place and never  
  
moving to a new place again, but was still sad that they had to move in the first place. She was  
  
going to miss all of her friends. When Kagome and the rest of her family was done packing they  
  
got into the car and drove off to their new destination.   
  
Kagome was now turning 17 soon. She had raven black hair that went down just above her  
  
waist, and brown eye's. She had a little brother named Sota who was a bit of a pest though still  
  
helpful sometimes. He was two years younger than Kagome and had black hair and brown eyes  
  
too. Her grandpa was, well how shall I put this, old. He was a little bit senile and exaggerated  
  
thing's a little bit too much. He was a kind hearted soul though.   
  
It was a long and boring ride. Kagome and Sota just slept through most of the car ride. Finally  
  
after four hours of being in trapped like a rat in the car, they made it to their new home. They  
  
lived in a fairly big house with a shrine on their property. Kagome climbed the flights of stairs and  
  
decided to look around. There was a well house with a very old well in it. To the right of the  
  
well house was a very tall tree. Kagome was feeling a little bit board so she went and helped with  
  
some of the boxes.   
  
After all the packing was done they all rested. 'Bzzzzzzzzzz' went the doorbell. "I'll get it"  
  
hauled Kagome while running to get to the door.   
  
"Hi, my name is Songo. I live just down the street and thought I'd stop by and give you this," said  
  
Songo while holding out a home made cake. She was just about the same hight as Kaogme and  
  
had long raven black hair tied up into a pony tail.   
  
"Hi my name is Higarashi Kagome," announced Kagome with a smile, "thank you so much for  
  
this cake Songo, I'm sure my family would love it. Hey would you like to come in for a little  
  
while?"  
  
"Sure" said Songo with a big grin on her face. Songo took off her shoes and walked in.   
  
"Mom, Sota, grandpa, this is Songo, she lives just down the street and she gave us this home  
  
made cake." Kagome put the cake down and motioned Songo to follow her. They went up the  
  
stairs to Kagome's room. Kagome already unpacked so everything was in it's rightful place.   
  
"Hey Kagome, what school are you gonna go to?" asked Songo, looking around Kagome's room.   
  
"hmm..."thought Kagome, "I think it's called Shikon High. What school do you go to?"  
  
"Wow, I go to the same school. YAY, this is so great." cried Songo. Both girls laughed at  
  
Songo's sudden reaction. After dinner Songo went home. Kagome got ready for her first day at  
  
Shikon High. She laid out her clothes and got all her school supplies all organized. She then took  
  
a quick shower and brushed her hair and teeth. Kagome then climbed in bed and thought about  
  
how her first day of school would be. She was a little bit nervous but happy that she at least had  
  
manage to make one new friend before she even started school. With all these thought's Kagome  
  
fell asleep.(a/n: sorry...i know it seems like i'm rushing every thing but i wanna get on with every  
  
thing...you know, all the good stuff and all, so sorry if it seems like i'm rushing everything)   
  
'BEEP ' went her alarm clock. Kagome slammed the snooze button and rolled out off bed slowly  
  
not wanting to get up. 'Oh ya I almost forgot, today's the first day of school' thought Kagome  
  
and quickly got dressed and grabbed her bag. She ran down the stairs and snatched a piece of  
  
toast from the kitchen counter. "Bye mom, bye grandpa, Sota hurry up or else I'm gonna leave  
  
you behind," yelled Kagome waiting impatiently at the door.   
  
"I'm coming, just wait a minute will ya?" groaned Sota coming down the stairs. Kagome was  
  
now waiting by the car and pulled Sota in. Kagome was driving a black BMW that she got for  
  
her 16th birthday and was her pride and joy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~on the road~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She dropped off Sota at his school quickly and drove off to her new school. Kagome wanted to  
  
get their early so she could look around the campus and talk to Songo to get the 411 on  
  
everything about this school.   
  
Kagome pulled up into the parking lot and parked it in an empty space. She stepped out of the  
  
car and headed towards the double door's that held the entrance to the high school. She walked  
  
up the stairs and entered the big white building, not knowing that someone was watching her from  
  
afar.   
  
Kagome looked at her schedule and found all her classes. She walked down the long winding  
  
halls and found her locker number 260*. She emptied her backpack and put all her book's and  
  
binder's in her locker. Kagome had nothing else to do now so she just decided that she would  
  
wait outside till Songo arrived.  
  
Kagome headed outside and just sat on the grass right outside the building. She was looking  
  
through the after school activities they had. 'hmm....what sport shall I go for this year. oOo  
  
archery, I was great at that at my old school' thought Kagome to herself. Just then her thought's  
  
were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey Kagome," yelled Songo stepping out of her car. Songo  
  
jogged toward the thinking girl and sat down next to her. "Oh hey what sport's are you gonna go  
  
out for?" asked Songo looking at the paper in Kagome's hands.   
  
"I was thinking of going out for archery. I was pretty good at my old school so why not give it  
  
another go." answered Kagome with a grin. After about a couple of minutes talking, more and  
  
more students started to arrive.   
  
"Oh hey guy's, over here," Songo called out to her other friends. "hey guys. Everyone, this is  
  
Kagome Higarashi. Kagome this is," Songo announced pointing to each of them as she called out  
  
their names, "Shippo, Kagura, Kikue, Ayame, Yura, Rin and Ranma." Just then the warning bell  
  
rang so all of them headed inside to get ready for their first subject. "Ready Kagome?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*a/n:(date: 8/21/03) HIHI this is my first fan fiction so hope u guyz like this chapter...School  
  
started already so sorrie it took so long to write...INUYASHA'S BACK YAY...ok so i'm  
  
obsesed...so what???LOL i'm gonna finnish my other chapter's so hope you guyz like the story so  
  
far...sorrie it took so long...i needed my friend to help me put dis on so ya...TANX  
  
MICKEY...i'm gonna go 2 bed now cuz it's late...bai bai* 


End file.
